High School Secrets, Never Stay Hidden
by Milk'sGoneBad007
Summary: Domino High boys fall in love, and are all over eachother, literaly. But what happens when their caught cheeting? Soon, everyone knows, and all they want to do is get revenge on eachother; with eachother.
1. Chapter 1

irateshipping, diceshipping, bondangeshipping, antagoshipping, angstshipping, bronzeshipping, thiefshipping

NOTE: I refer to Otogi as Duke, because that's what I knew him for for the longest time, so I am not prepared to start calling him something else. -.-'

NOTE: I call Yami Marik, Mariku, because I hate the name Malik.

ME: I have to clear this through now or the story is going to get confusing.

Marik likes Bakura, Yami Marik/Mariku likes Seto, Seto likes Bakura, Ryou likes Marik, Duke likes Yami Marik/Mariku, Joey likes Marik and Bakura likes Duke.

ME: If you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

11:30 am

Five minutes before class was supposed to start, Bakura sat on the desk, chewing gum like he just didn't care; because he probably didn't. He was in sex ed. class, the only class he seemed to enjoy. He glanced around at everyone else in the room; girls sitting and talking, boys standing trying to act cool and talk smooth.

At the other side of the room, Marik sat, feet up on the desk, hands behind his head. He starred at the door, waiting for the teacher to arrive. He had started at Domino High just several months before, long enough to know where everything and all the rooms were. His glance slid from the door to around the room.

As Bakura and Marik looked around the room, their eyes met. They stared briefly, not realizing who they were looking at. When the two boys poped out of their thoughts and noticed eachother, Marik blushed and they both looked away as quickly as they could.

The teacher came in ten minutes later, looking very pissed off. He sat down at his desk and yelled, "Everyone shut up and sit down!" Startled, the students rushed to their desks, but Bakura remained seated on top of his. The teacher starred at Bakura, waiting impatciently for him to sit down. After waiting long enough that it looked like 's, the teacher's, eyes would pop out, he asked Bakura if he would like detention. When he still did not respond, the teacher told him to go in the hall and that he had detention after school.

Bakura waltzed into the hall, untouched by the event. Marik watched him leave, watched a particular part of him; his ass. Marik sighed deeply. The boys sitting around Marik laughed at him. Marik blushed again, and yelled at them to shut up.

When the lesson was over, the class was let out and Marik met Bakura who was standing in the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Marik asked.

Bakura shrugged. "I'm sick of school."

"So why don't you just ditch?"

"I'm surprised you haven't yet. You hate it here more than I do."

"Well...what does it matter to you?" Marik snapped.

"Hey, I'm just asking, ." Bakura smirked.

Marik looked at him; pretending to be frustrated, but he acualy enjoyed it when Bakura teased him like that. Bakura, without even saying good-bye, started walking down the hall, away from Marik.

"If I quit school, I wouldn't get to see you." He said to himself, not realizing how loud he had acualy said it.

"What?" Bakura turned and looked at him.

Marik looked up, shocked, surprised and embaressed that he had been heard. "N-nothing..."

He turned to walk down the hall in the other direction, but Bakura caught up with him and grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him against the wall. Before Marik could say anything, Bakura leened in and their lips met. In less than a mila-second, Bakura's tongue filled Marik mouth. Marik let Bakura take over without even thinking about it. The two got to kiss for only a few seconds before Bakura pushed Marik away, and walked out of the school. Marik stayed against the wall, stunned. He stood in thought for a long while, and only broke out of it because of the insane laughter from down the hall.

The boys from his class were all standing and laughing crazily at Marik. But he ignored them, for he could still taste Bakura's tongue on his own. It was the best feeling in the world.

During study hall, Marik sat in the library with all his textbooks and his laptop. Sure, he was doing his homework, but like everyone else, he was on Facebook. A message was sent to him from someone on his chat list. It was Mariku.

_What the hell?_

Marik replied quickly, suspecting what Mariku was talking about.

_*What?_

_You kissed Bakura!_

_*No! He kissed me!_

_Big deal! What the hell? You know, Joey's pretty pissed._

_*Joey? He knows?_

_Ya, almost EVERYONE knows now._

_*And by everyone, you mean...?_

_Us. Our group. _

_*Who's in "our group"?_

_Seto, Ryou, Duke, me, you, Bakura, and Joey._

_*I'm not even friends with half of them!_

_Well too bad!_

Then, another message popped up.

*_I gotta go._

_Go where? To meet your boyfriend? ;)_

Marik ignored the message and looked at the other one that had been sent. It was Joey. Marik hesitated to answer. He had a feeling that whatever Joey had to say, it couldn't be good.

_So...you and Bakura...?_

_*It's not like that..._

_So...you...aren't with him...?_

_*No. It was just one kiss!_

_Ya, but everyone else seems to think it's a big deal..._

_*And...by everyone else...you mean..?_

_Us. Our group._

_*What..what group? How did we even become a "group"?_

_Don't change the subject._

_*I don't have time for this. G2g._

_Where are you going? To meet your boyfriend =(_

_*He's not my freakin' boyfriend!_

Marik got up, collected his things, and left the library. Joey watched him leave, and sent another quick message since Marik hadn't logged out.

_Spaz..._

ME: Okay, so it's not too yaoi yet, things are going to get more sexual as we go along. For maybe the next chapter or so, it's just going to be more about introducing the pairings.

Apples: Thanx for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

ME: Okay, so I had a few of you asking why I paired Bakura with Duke. Right now, that's not going to match up at all, but later on in the story, you will find out why I did this.

NOTE: If two people are on facebook in the story, the one with the star beside their typing is the one who the scene is mainly about ie: Seto is the main person in the scene, so his messages have a star beside them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

11:42 pm

Bakura arrives home late that night. He's completely wasted and literaly stumbles in from the door.

"What are you doing here?" Seto is sitting on top of Bakura's counter.

"Wha-? Ah shit, I'm at the wrong house again..." He starts to walk back outside.

"What? No you idiot! This _is _your house. I mean, what are you doing home so late?" Seto rolls his eyes.

Bakura tries to lay down on the couch, misses, and just ends up on the floor. "I thought I took away your key to my house...?"

"Ya, well, I took it back...Where have you been?" Seto goes to sit on the couch beside Bakura, who still is on the floor, looking at the ceiling in a daze.

"I may be a little drunk.." He says, getting up and tripping on every step on the way upstairs.

"Really, you think?" Seto rolls his eyes again and helps him upstairs.

When their in Bakura's room, Seto says, "Why are you so drunk?"

"Because I drank so much, duh."

"No. I mean, why did you get so drunk?"

"I had to get this taste off my tounge, and before I knew it, I was poping bottles as they came. I beat the old record." Bakura said. He slipped off all his clothes.

Seto turned and looked away rapidly. "Dude, I'm standing right here! Do you really have no self-respect?"

"Oh, come on now..." Bakura said, rapping his arms around Seto.

Seto jumped and dashed to the other side of the room. Bakura laughed and continued to get dressed.

"So..what was this taste you were trying to get rid of...?" Seto already knew.

"Uh...well-"

"Was it perhaps the taste of the inside of Marik's mouth!"

"Listen, it's not like that. He said he liked me."

"So, you kiss everyone who says they like you? You do realize how many kisses that would put you at with all the fangirls, right?"

"Listen, I haven't seen you in days...I was just a little desperate..." Bakura lied.

"Fine. But now I'm back, and this isn't going to happen ever again."

The two got into bed and were soon asleep. But Seto wasn't fine, and he wasn't going to let this go.

8:30 am

School wasn't going to start for another half hour and Seto was waiting in the library, typing away on his computer. A message popped up. It was Mariku.

_So?_

_*What?_

_Are you still pissed at Bakura?_

_*Why would I be pissed off at him?_

_Oh, please. Everyone already knows._

_*How did everyone in the group find out?_

_Well, I found out and then I tried to keep the secret in, but it was just too long of a time to keep it a secret..._

_*You cracked and told everyone after the first minute, didn't you?_

_Yup._

_*-sigh-_

_So, are you still mad at him?_

_*Yes, very. How could he do this to me? I thought he liked me..._

_I know. And you could do so much better._

_*With who?_

_Me._

_*-laugh- Ya, okay.-rolls eyes-_

_If you're still mad, then you should get even with him._

_*How would I do that?_

_I can help you there. Meet me in the gym after school._

ME: Ya, second chapter is finished!

Apples: This was a quick update.

ME: Ya, I usualy go a week before updating again.

Apples: Let's hope this keeps up!


	3. Chapter 3

ME: Sorry the last chapter was short. This one is going to make up for it.

by the by, I don't own Facebook or Yugioh.

Chapter 3

9:00 pm

Bakura was on the phone with Duke. He didn't quite like telling Duke about his personal life, but he was all he really had. He could talk to some of the others in their group, but it none of them were home, and Duke was the one who listened best and gave the best advice, so maybe he wasn't all that bad.

"I don't get it. If you like Seto, why did you kiss Marik?"

"'Cause I felt bad for Marik. He's liked me for a while now. I didn't want to lie to Seto, but I kind of like Marik. And now Seto says he's fine, but I think he's pissed off."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I was kinda hoping you could help me there."

"Woah, woah, woah. Bakura, it's not that I don't find you flattering, it's just, well-"

"What? No! I didn't mean that! I just meant that if you could talk to him...maybe find out some things."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. By the by, is Seto home yet?"

"No. I guess he's just out somewhere. No big deal."

"Uh...sorry to burst your bubble Bakura, but did you maybe think that he's doing what you did, or worse?"

"What? No! He wouldn't!"

"I'm sure he thought the same thing about you." Duke hung up.

Seto opened the door. He sat down on the couch. Bakura heard him from upstairs so he went to see him.

"Hi." He said.

Seto jumped. "Woah, didn't see you there!"

"Well, it is my house. Where have you been?"

"Oh. No where. I was just staying after school for a while."

"It's nine o'clock." Bakura sat down beside him.

"I was at a friend's house."

"Which friend?"

"Mariku."

*_flashback_*

_The janitor walked down the school corridor, mopping the floors. He reached the gym, and heard voices from inside. He opened the door and the gym lights weren't on so it was pitch black. Opening the door further, more light pored in the gym, making a trail of light in the gym. The janitor noticed two figures on the floor. Mariku and Seto were going at it on the floor. The janitor shut the door rapidly, horrified._

_*end flashback*_

"Oh. Well, alright." Bakura said and smiled.

10:30 am

_"Could Seto Kiaba and Mariku...ummm...please report to the office. Seto and Mariku. Thank you." _The P.A. came on during science class.

"Hey, Mariku. Sounds like they don't know your last name." One of the boys said.

Mariku gave a menacing glare and walked out. On Seto's way out, Bakura whispered to him, "What do you think that's about?"

"I don't know." Seto said, not looking at Bakura directly.

Bakura shrugged and sat down as Seto left.

When the two boys arrived at the office, they sat down in the chairs. The principle looked up at them, got up and closed the door, and sat back down. She starred at the two boys for a several moments. The two boys glanced at eachother.

"I think we all know what this is about." She said.

Seto was full aware, but Mariku just looked cluelessly from the principal to Seto.

"What is she talking about?" Mariku whispered to Seto.

"The thing that happened yesturday." He whispered back.

"The janitor came and told me this morning." She said.

There was a long pause.

"This isn't exceptable. I should expell you...Unless it doesn't happen ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever-"

"I think I see where this is going." Seto interupted.

"Yes. Very well then. If any of this, or anything along these lines happens again, both of you will be expelled."

"You both realize how bad this is?" She continued.

They both nodded.

"You know I would call your parents if you had any, right?"

They both nodded.

"Can you boys promise me something?"

They both nodded.

"Don't EVER do this again."

They both nodded.

Fifteen minutes of talking later, the two boys exited the office.

"Wow." Seto glarred at Mariku.

"What?"

"And who's idea was this?"

"Mine."

"And who thought this would be a _good_ idea?"

"Me. But hey, all we did was nod and she acualy thought we were listening. How gullible is that?" Mariku laughed.

"I WAS listening!" Seto snapped.

"Well then, sucks for you." He laughed again.

Seto glarred.

The two started to walk up flights of stairs.

"Can you believe that though?" He started to talk in a stupid, squeaky, annoying voice. "I would tell your parents, if you had any." He went back to normal. "Gosh, that woman's a pain!"

"First of all, the impresion, uncanny." Seto remarked sarcasticaly. "Second of all, when did you start caring?"

"I don't."

"Sure you don't.."

Mariku playfuly punched Seto on the arm.

Study Hall

Bakura was on Facebook, and so was Marik.

A message popped up on Bakura's screen.

_What's up with you lately? You've been acting differently._

_*Something's up with Seto. I know it! And I'm going to find out what it is._

_Okay, detective! I shall be your trusty side-kick and maybe we will fight crime along the way!_

_*-glares- .Ha. Was that suposed to be funny?_

_I don't know. You're the on who laughed. _

_*-glares- shut up._

_gotta go. and I already know what you're going to say. "Go where? To meet your boyfriend?" So don't._

_*Umm...what?_

_Oh, right! That wasn't you -laughs- whoops! ;)_

_*Okay then..._

On a different computer screen, Seto's to be exact, a message popped up. It was Duke.

_What's going on?_

_*What are you talking about?_

_Oh, come on. You know what I mean. _Duke acualy didn't. He was only trying to get Seto to talk.

_*Alright, alright. So I had sex with Mariku. Promise me you won't tell Bakura though._

Duke couldn't believe it. _Sure, I won't tell him._ And he logged off.

_Ya, right!_ He thought.

ME: Yay!

Apples: What?

ME: I don't know...I'm just excited. 8D

Darkangel: freak.

ME: Oh, and I'm the freak?

Darkangel: touche, douche.

ME: -glare-


	4. Chapter 4

ME: I wanna dedicate this to my friends and school for always believing in me and my writing and supporting me through on through. Thanks you guys! Luv Y'all!

Chapter 4

Bakura, Duke and Ryou sat on the bench outside of Domino High. It was a very hot summer day, and all the flowers infront of the school were begining to wilt from lack of water, and the grass under their feet was all brown and straw-like. Ryou's feet were bare. He enjoyed the feeling of the grass, although it was mostly dry and dead. The boys were simply chatting when Marik walked over.

"Hey!" Marik greeted them. "Ryou, we got to get to class!"

"Oh, right! I'll meet you there. I have to get my shoes from my locker." Ryou replied.

"I'll come with you then." Marik said with a smile.

Ryou's face turned a deep red.

"Oh...Thanks. I would enjoy the company" He said, still blushing. "Don't you two have classes?" He asked the boys on the bench.

"No." Duke replied. "Our classes start a little later today.

"Alright then. See you two later." Marik waved.

The two walked along the gravel path and up the stairs toward the school.

"Their pretty cute together, eh? I think Ryou's really happy about that. He totally likes Marik. He makes it so obvious. Hope he can deal with the fact the Marik dresses like a girl." He laughed at his own joke. "Not to mention the Marik is going to have to put up with Ryou gravity-defying hair! Have you seen it? But then again it's hard not to! Ra, does he look stupid!"

Duke looked at Bakura. Bakura didn't say anything, he only glarred at him.

"But it looks great on you Bakura! Honestly!" Duke sighed in embaresment.

The two boys sat there for a moment. Duke watched the others depart before turning towards Bakura on the bench.

"I need to tell you something..." He began.

Bakura said nothing, but seemed to be listening, so Duke continued.

"Seto's not being completely honest with you..." Duke acted all sad and concerned, but he was acualy quick happy to get this bit of gossip across to Bakura.

Still, Bakura said nothing.

"He's been cheating on you...with Mariku." Duke waited for Bakura's expression to change into shock, but it didn't.

"I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell that. If only Seto was more honest with you..."

Bakura's cell vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the screen which flashed with a little picture of a letter. Bakura turned the phone around to show Duke. It was a text from Joey asking if they wanted to get together tomorrow after school. Duke nodded and Bakura texted back. He asked if they wanted to meet at the coffee place across the street from his house. Duke nodded and Bakura texted. Bakura slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"That's great about Joey, but I'm sure the whole Seto thing is probably still buming you out, hun?"

Bakura slid his shoes along the grass, looking down.

"Really, it's going to be okay. If you need anyone, I'll be there for you, man."

Bakura checked his phone again. He showed it to Duke.

"Guess we better head to class." Bakura said.

Duke walked with his arm around Bakura, pretending to console him. Duke noticed a blue wire coming from the top of Bakura's shirt as they walked inside. Duke moved his hair aside, revieling a pair of headphones. He yanked them out of Bakura's ears in frustration.

"You were listening to your ipod this entire time!" Duke shouted. "Did you hear anything I have been saying!"

"Nope." Bakura shrugged. "But I'm sure It wasn't all that important.." He walked down the hall and into the class on the left.

"That's good I guess. Thankfully you didn't hear me make fun of your hair." Duke smiled.

Bakura spun around. "You WHAT?"

Seto awoke the next morning. He stumbled out of bed, drowzy. He pulled aside the curtains and a flood of sunlight poored into the room. Everything in the room was spotless and neatly put away. He had told Bakura that he would stay at his own place for a while because he was sick. Truth was, he couldn't face Bakura after what he had done. He kept telling himself that it was only fair for him to get back at Bakura, but it didn't help much.

He sat at the table sipping at his coffee. He opened up his laptop and checked his Facebook. Duke had posted something.

_Guess what? You know our little couple, Seto and Bakura? Well, wait untill Bakura finds out that Seto slept with Mariku! I think they're a much cuter couple anyway ;) Copy and paste this onto your status if you think so too! _

Seto was utterly shocked at first. He thought to himself for a quick moment, and thenbegan yelling at the computer. "Ya, well gues what Duke! Bakura never checks his Facebook, so ha!"

"Yes I do." Bakura was standing in the doorway.

"What?" Seto stood there dumbfounded. "Uh...No! Not you, silly! It's a different Bakura!"

"Really, Seto? You're worse at lying than Mariku is! And that's really saying something..."

Seto sighed. "Well, it was worth a shot.."

"It was?" Bakura said.

"Nope. But I felt like I had to say something there."

"Of course..." Bakura rolled his eyes.

That day, after school, the three boys, Bakura, Joey and Duke, sat on the chairs outside the coffee place.

"So you guys are broken up, hun?" Joey asked.

"Yup." Bakura drank from his cup.

"Oh, by the way Bakura. Seto and Mariku are now together." Duke looked up at Bakura from his drink.

"WHAT! That bloody freakin' bastard!"

Everyone around their table looked at Bakura.

"I mean...uh-" Bakura looked around at everyone starring at him, a little embarrased." Ah, screw it, I hate that btich." He got up and looked at all the people. "Ya! That's right I said it! What do you think of THAT!"

Duke and Joey covered their faces with their hands slightly. "If anyone asks," Joey said, "We don't know him."

"Agreed." Duke whispered back.

Bakura continued to make a scene, yelling and screaming. "So what if I swear in public? I am intitled to my freedom! My boyfriend's gone now and I'm furious! Ya! That's right! I'm gay! You got a problem with that!"

By now, half the people were either gone or calling the police, the others were watching the crazed albino man.

Duke yanked on Bakura's sleve and dragged him down the street, Joey walking beside them, laughing at Bakura.

"Why do you insist on embarrasing me?" Duke yelled at Bakura.

"Are you kidding me, Duke?" Joey was barely audible he was laughing so hard. "That was hilarious! Seems like someone's never been dumped before!"

"Ya, ya. Laugh while you can, Wheeler! At least I've been in a relasionship! You don't even have a chance! And by the way, Ryou is totally into Marik, and I think Marik has a little crush himself!"

"WHAT!" Joey screamed. "That can't be!"

Bakura danced around Joey, mocking him as they stood on the sidewalk. The people who passed by watched the two, rather disturbed.

Duke barried his face in his hands. "Oh, let the insanity end!"


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Now, I know they all live in Domino _City_, but in this chapter I refer to it as a _town._ It just seems to fit better.

Chapter 5

The sun was setting over the horizon, making the surface of the river light pink and orange colours. Just along the edge of the water, up on land, two boys sat under a pretty oak tree; Marik and Ryou. They had their pants rolled up to their knees and their lower half of their legs in the water. Ryou looked apon the horizon, watching as the sun set, little by little. Marik put his hand on Ryou's as they sat along the river bank. Ryou's gaze slid to where his hand lay, the other boy's ontop. He blushed a light red.

Marik laughed. "You blush almost as much as I do."

As the two began a little bit of a conversation, another boy ran over towards them. The blonde boy got closer, his sleeves rolled up to elbow length. Marik leened in a little towards Ryou; and he did the same. The two's lips were only an inch apart when the blonde boy skitted to a stop beside them.

"Does either of you have a phone?" The blonde boy asked in a hurry, completely out of breath.

"Joey!" The two boys exlaimed at once.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" Ryou asked, concerned.

"The old building at the end of town is on fire! We need someone with a phone! Quick!" Joey yelled.

The three boys rushed over to the building. The river and the building were at the end of town, and there was usualy almost no one around there. Mainly because there weren't any houses or stores. It was the only part of the city that looked more country-like. There was lots of grass and trees. But there was this one building that was shut down a long time ago. No one really owns it or uses it.

"What?" Ryou asked when they arrived there. "The building's not on fire..."

But when Ryou turned around, his friends were gone. He turned and looked in every direction, but the other boys were no where in site.

Mean while...

Joey dragged Marik along, pulling on his arm. The two ran back towards town. Marik tried to break free from Joey's grip, but although Marik was something to look at, he wasn't very strong.

"What are you doing?" Marik hissed.

"You don't belong with him! You belong with me! I'm the one you want!" Joey said, pinning Marik against a tree.

"Don't tell me what I want! Who are you, my mother?" Marik struggled.

"No, because your mother died when you were born, which made you the insecure, naive boy you are today!" Joey bitched.

"What the heck does that mean?" Marik spat, finaly escaping Joey's clutches, falling on the grass. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"Are you sure, because that would mean I would get to spend more time with y-"

"Yes! I'm definitly sure!" Marik stumbled getting up.

"Are you sure you're sure?" Joey said annoyingly.

"Seriously, Joey?"

"Well, what else was I going to say?"

" I don't know," Marik stepped back a little. "but hopefully you can figure that out," Marik began to sprint away. "as I get the Hell out of here!"

That night...

Marik logged into Facebook. He was glad to see that Ryou was on, so at least he could explain to him what happened without having to deal with Joey. Or so he thought.

_*Hey._

_What happened to you! You totaly ditched me!_

_*It wasn't my fault! Joey forced me!_

_Dude, you really have got to eat more, or something! How weak are you?_

_*-sigh- Hey, you're not so tough yourself! In gym class, you couldn't even lift Stacey Lawrence, the anerexic five-footer!_

_Oh shut up..._

_*Oooh, what a come-back!_

_-glare- whatever, I'm going to bed._

_*Are we cool?_

_Ya, I guess...But you don't like Joey, do you?_

_*No, of course not!_

The two logged out of Facebook.

Marik closed his laptop and left it on the kitchen table. He walked over to fridge and said aloud, "Why would I like Joey?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular, just simply speaking to himself.

"What's wrong with _me_?"

Marik jumped at the sound of the voice, dropping the glass he had been holding. The glass shattered and shards scattered across the floor. Marik looked up and there was Joey, leening on the window sil from outside the house. The window was open, letting a cool, night breeze.

"Joey?" Marik hesitated for a moment. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I don't know." Joey shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know? Who else would know!"

"Well, I was bored and-"

Marik cut him off, "And since I made it perfectly clear that I didn't want you around, you decided to come to my house in the middle of the night, acting like a stalker!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Do I look like a stalker to you? Exactly!"

Marik sighed in frustration, and slammed the window in Joey's face. He walked upstairs to his room and locked the door behind him. Marik climbed into bed and began to slowly fall asleep.

Five minutes later, the bedroom window slid open.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Joey asked cheerfuly.

Marik flinched, shocked, and fell out of bed. "Joey, what the Hell? Where did you get that ladder?"

Joey leened in the window frame. "Your garage."

ME: I remember writing the begining and Joey's lines reminded me of the song "You belong With Me" by Taylor Swift, but a little more...stalker-like. XD


	6. Chapter 6

ME: By the by, I do the same thing with the *s on texts as I do for messages on Facebook.

Chapter 6

Seto drove to school, as he did every morning. He stopped at a red light, and became aggitated as he was late for school that morning. He didn't really think the teacher would mind so much, sinse he was always on time exactly, but he really didn't like to be late. Seto's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took out the small, black cellular phone; it was Duke. Since he was absolutly furious with Duke, he ignored the text and slid the phone back into his jacket.

Several blocks later, the phone vibrated again, but Seto still had no interest what so ever to answer it. But when he was parking the car in the school lot, and the phone vibrated once more, he looked at the text, irritated.

_Heey :) So, heard you and Bakura broke up, hunh?_

Seto was reluctant to answer, but figured he didn't really have to answer as to just simply yell at him. So he texted back.

_*Do I dare ask why you posted that comment on Facebook?_

_Because, you've had YOUR fun, now it's my turn. ;)_

_*What the hell does that even mean?_

_Simple, you had a boyfriend, now I get one too. You did it with Mariku, so now Bakura's super pissed off at you. Mariku has no interest in you what so ever anymore. Because I suggested the idea to him about you getting back at Bakura by sleeping with him, he in return likes me a little more for bringing up the idea. See what I'm saying? ;)_

_*So let me get this straight: You liked Mariku, so you screwed up my relationship and life by bringing up the idea of cheating...Wow._

_Impressed? ;)_

_*Nope. I just got enough information to classify you as a "grade A" nimrod. _

The phone was back in his pocket as he entered the school's front doors. As he walked into class, Duke and Bakura were sitting together.

Duke called out to Seto who was in the doorway. "So, I'm a nimrod, eh?"

Seto grinned as he set his things done on the desk infront of Duke's and Bakura's. "Yup."

"Oh really?" Duke smirked. He shouted out, "At least I didn't wet the bed on the school trip last month."

Seto froze momentarily. "That was a secret!" He began to walk out of class. "And for the record: At least I didn't kiss a dog that same night in the forest!"

Duke yelled, "Hey! He was blonde, it was dark and I was drunk! How was I supposed to know!"

Bakura and Duke sat on the bench outside the school during the lunch period.

"Dude, I still can't believe you kissed a dog!" Bakura laughed crazily.

Duke grinned fakely. "Ya, well...I suppose there really isn't anything I can say here.."

"Nope." Bakura smilled his evil smile.

"Why have you been hanging around me lately? The only time I ever used to see you is when we were with the rest of the group." Duke leened back, his arms behind his head. "You just lonely or what?"

Bakura got up and walked towards the school. He turned his head a bit. "I'll go with "or what"."

During science class, no student ever listened. And even the ones that did sometimes didn't today. The class had a supply teacher. For a little while near the begining, a little attention was paid. But by now the supply had given up, and everybody was talking about anything but science. On one end of the room sat most the "group", and the rest sat on the other. Bakura, Marik, Seto, Joey, and Ryou all sat together, just chatting. Well, I guess you wouldn't quite call it that.

Ryou sat next to Marik, holding his hand. "Hey Bakura, looks like Mariku is getting really close with your boyfriend."

Bakura looked over at the two boys on the other side of the room with dispare. "I told you already, he's not my boyfriend."

All the boys looked at him with that sort of oh-really-now? look.

"Cut the guy some slack." Joey said. "He's just desperate."

They all laughed at Bakura. Of course, they knew that couldn't be true. Bakura wasn't desperate for anything; Especially for some guy. But then again, Duke wasn't just any guy. Mariku and Duke held hands. Maybe Bakura did like him. They all knew Bakura wouldn't tell them anyway, he was too secluded from everyone else. _It wasn't simply that Bakura couldn't love, it was just that Duke wasn't his type. _That seemed to be what everyone was thinking.

But of course, you had to figure that Bakura was thinking of something totaly different. _What's that bitch doing with my boy?_

ME: That last line was acualy something from school. My class made a christmas play and two of the elves were played by one of my close freinds and this boy. This really "popular" girl used to like that boy. So when the two elves came on stage dancing around together and acting all cute, that girl said "What's that bitch doing with my boy?" So that's where I got it from, and I thought it was something Bakura might say, so it fit somewhat well..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rain pitter-pattered on the window from outside. The albino boy's reflection was dreary and unsetteling compared to the rest of the room that was scattered with stuffed animals. He starred out the window into the gloomy world that was barely visible from the large amount of rain that evening. When the phone rang, Ryou sprung to his feet faster than a cat to the sound of a treat bag.

But, being the bit of a klutz that he his, tripped on the chair and face planted on the carpet.

"And my mom says that these stuffed animals are a waste of space!" Ryou said aloud, removing the stuffed animal from under him that his face had landed on.

The phone continued to ring. Ryou, excited as he was, got up slowly trying not to trip on anything else. Thinking he was okay, Ryou ran towards the phone on the desk, but as he reached for the phone as he came to a stop, he realized he stopped a little too late, and ran groin-first into the edge of the desk.

"Owww..." Ryou moaned as he fell to the floor.

The phone rang one last time before Ryou heard his mom pick it up downstairs.

"Sure, let me see if he's available." The boy's mom muttered from the floor below.

Her steps echoed up the stairs, but Ryou remained in pain on the floor. The door opened and the mother poked her head in the door.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" She said. "I heard something bang up here."

"No, I'm fine mom. Why didn't you let me get the phone?" Ryou staggered to his feet.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you were taking your usual nap, so I just answered it." She smiled sweetly and handed him the phone.

Ryou grabbed the telephone and looked at the small screen. It was Marik. Almost excited as before- mainly because he couldn't feel his testicles; not that he could normally feel them- he spoke into the reciever-

"Hello?"

"Heeey," spoke the familier voice. "seriously? A nap?" Marik snickered on the other end.

"Oh, shut up!" Ryou groaned.

"What's wrong? You okay, man?" Marik was still laughing slightly.

"I just got sacked by a desk."

"Ouch. That's going to hurt in the morning..."

"Morning! It hurts now!"

"Chill, man! I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow after school." Marik twittled with the phone cord.

"Sure. But tomorrow's not a school day. It's Saturday."

"Oh, that's right! I slept all through yesturday!"

Ryou sighed; Marik missed a lot of school because he never woke up anytime before 10:00am. "Why are you asking me to go? What happened to Bakura?" Ryou asked, already aware that he was simply a back-up plan.

"He's all hung up on Duke. No point going after a man that's taken on the inside."

Ryou wasn't sure if this movie was a date thing or a friend thing; and he definitly wasn't sure how he was going to find out now. "So, is one o'clock okay with you?"

When there was no reply on the other end, Ryou asked again, unsure if Marik had heard him. There was no response, just snoring on the other end. Marik had falled asleep again.

Bakura through a vase at the wall. The peices shattered and Joey flinched at the sound of the breaking glass. Joey sat on the couch. He had learned to keep a distance from Bakura when the psycho-path was upset.

"I don't get it." Joey layed out on the couch while Bakura picked up and threw everything in site. "First you wanted Seto, which at least I could see you doing, and then after you break up with him, you brush over Marik like he doesn't even exist when you know perfectly well that he likes you. Not to mention that you two make a very cute couple. And THEN, you want Duke when he's already with someone else and is totaly not your type at all. Do you have no self-controle?"

Joey starred absurdely at Bakura who had thrown everything in the living room, and was now trying to pick up the refridgerator. "On second thought, don't answer that."

After ten minutes of Bakura yelling at the toaster and throwing out his back trying to tear the faucet from the sink, Bakura settled down on the couch once Joey helped his idiotic, injured friend over to the living room. Joey plunked himself down on the chair.

"No offense or anything Bakura, but you're a bit of a hoe." Joey mumbled, not realizing what he had just said aloud.

Bakura glarred at him. "And why, do I dare ask, would you say that." The venom in Bakura's voice was more clear as he spoke the last two words.

"You are always after boys who are already taken and then complain about the fact that they don't want you." Joey looked a little scared as he spoke the words.

"So you're saying I should be less bitchy."

Joey nodded.

"And that I should go after someone who doesn't have a boyfriend already."

Joey nodded.

Bakura paused for a moment and then said, "Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?"

Joey face-palmed himself. "My God, I was right. You ARE desperate!"

_ME: No comment._


	8. Chapter 8

_ME: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been really busy with school projects and my other story that has now been completed. But anyhow, those things are all cleared up, so here's chapter eight._

Chapter 8

The cool wind on that chilly afternoon swept Ryou's hair a bit off to the side as he strolled quietly over to the two benches that were being occupied by the other boys. Marik, Seto, Bakura, and Joey all sat on the benches, oblivious to Ryou's presence. As Ryou approached them, Marik jumped up at the site of his friend.

Marik went up close to Ryou and whispered, "Get me out of here."

Ryou did as told and said aloud, "Well, I guess we better be going then."

The boys said their goodbyes to their sad little group of friends; Joey being all depressed, Bakura a bit of a drama queen, and Seto just rather quiet all in all. The boys sped off, walking as fast as they could without making it obvious. Ryou had never had a problem with the other boys, so he began to worry about what had happened with Marik. It wasn't like him to get upset so easily, so it was obvious to Ryou that this wasn't just any escape pact.

"What happened with you guys?" Ryou sad sympatheticly.

Marik looked just about ready to pull his hair out. "I can't take any more of them! They are the most disfunctional group of people _ever_!"

"I am going to take a guess and say that this isn't going to be _good_ news." Ryou added in quickly between Marik's words.

Marik shot the other boy a death glare before continuing on. "All those two do is bitch at eachother!"

"Which two?"

Marik rolled his eyes, "Which two? Joey and the tree," He said sarcasticly. "Who do you think?"

Ryou looked almost a little shocked. "But when I was with Bakura and Seto before, they seemed completely fine to me..."

"Ya well, they aren't going to get mad around you; That would acualy be too hard. You are just too calm all the time, dude. You make the atmosphere too serene."

"First off, I am not a 'dude'. Second, I am not always calm."

Marik just rolled his eyes again. "Oh, please. Who are you kidding?"

Ryou just kind of shut up after that, not really wanting to go back to the topic. But he wasn't all that hurt though.

The movie theater wasn't far from there, so it was nothing more than a quick walk. But the last few minutes there remained quiet. The silence wasn't quite an uncomfortable, awkward one, but simply just the silence where there really was nothing else to say.

As they arrived there, the movie listings flashed up on the a big screen infront of the ticket counter. Any movie worth seeing to Marik was sold out, and Ryou didn't even seem to be looking at the listings, because as soon as they approached the place, Ryou ran right over to the concession stand and bought every box of raisisnets that they had in stock.

And unfortunatly, they ended up going to a cheesy chick flick that generally would be forgotten about in a mere five minutes after it was over.

Back near the benches, Bakura got up and walked off without so much as a wave good bye; Not that Seto really cared, and Joey just didn't really notice. He headed off in the direction opposite the other boys, the wind blowing his hair back. And of course, he didn't stop at any stoplights, and instead walked right through them. Cars were going balistic and honking their horns for the albino boy to, on some level, learn to cross a street. Not far from there was Duke's house, which was exactly where he was headed.

The house itself was huge, but completey ugly in the sense that it hadn't been fixed up in a good five years. Duke and his family just never found the time to do any remodeling with all their busy plans. Although, _his_ bedroom was completely spotless, and one of the biggest rooms in he estate. The pathway that lead to the door was completely surrounded by grass that had been unattended to in what seemed like centuries. The door was completely new though, and was probably the only thing that had been fixed up in the entire property.

Bakura walked up the little stone path and smashed his fist against the door so hard the some of the other neighbors had mistaken the boy to be knocking at their doors. There was a long delay until Duke finally opened the door.

Duke stood in the door with nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. "Hey Bakura. Surprised to see you out of the house on such a nice day," He smirked.

Bakura shrugged off the comment. "Dude, what's up with the slippers?"

Duke glared at Bakura with his mascara covered eyes. "Shut up. Why are you _acualy _here. And please don't tell me you came all the way down here just to make fun of my slippers. Because I swear to Ra, if that was the reason, I am going to freaki-"

Bakura cut him off mid-sentence. "I need your help."


	9. Chapter 9

_ME: Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update yesturday like I was supposed to. My internet was down then, but it's fine today. So here's chapter nine._

Chapter 9

Maybe what happened next wasn't quite the best dission that Bakura could have made, but to him, it was 100% nessicary.

Duke just stood there for a moment,"Need _my _help? You almost _never _ask me for anything. What's goin-"

But before Duke could finish, Bakura thrusted forward and grabbed the sides of Duke's arms. Duke tried to pull free, but Bakura then kissed him, full on the lips. It started out soft, just a little on the lips. But then he pulled Duke in closer -crotch to crotch- and things got more passionate as Bakura slid one hand up the back of the other boy's shirt, and the other in his hair.

Duke then pushed Bakura away. "Dude, what the Hell?"

Bakura didn't say anything for a while.

Duke rolled his eyes. "Do you really have to make so much proof that you are whore of the century?"

Bakura snicked. "Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you didn't taunt me so much."

Bakura leened in to grasp Duke in his arms again, but the other boy pulled away quickly. Normally, the look in Duke's eyes that said "touch me and die", would have made Bakura back off, but this time it didn't. _This time_, he was ready to play.

Duke ran for the stairs, but the albino man was right on his trail. He pushed Duke against the wall and grabbed his wrists to hold him in place. As he held Duke's hands above him pressed against the wall, Bakura began to kiss the boy's neck. Duke reluctantly tried to pull his head to the side, but to no avail.

"Do you honestly not want to have just a _little_ fun with me?" Bakura said with a sly smile.

"Hell no! I have a boyfriend and you know it! Why are you even doing this?"

Duke was still squirming in Bakura's grasp. By now most people would have let go, but Bakura was holding on strong, and it didn't seem as though he would be letting go any time soon. Bakura also didn't seem like he was going to be answering Duke's question. Although it wasn't quite and question, and more of a statement, it still seemed as though it was beckoning for an answer.

Bakura moved his head from Duke's neck and over to his lips. But he didn't kiss the other boy. Instead Bakura stuck out his tongue and licked Duke's lips repeatedly. Duke let out a soft moan, and the albino man's mouth turned to a slick, sly smile again.

At that moment, Mariku walked into the house and dropped his keys on the floor. He stood there, mouth wide-open and eyes popped. Duke had never once in his life been more greif-striken. His face was flushed a deep red colour. Bakura didn't seem to notice Mariku at all until Duke pushed the guy off him. And even when Bakura did notice, he just walked non-chalently toward Mariku.

Duke ran over aswell yelling something about it wasn't how it looked, and that it was all Bakura's fault. Of course Mariku didn't believe squat about that, and just yelled back. For any other person, the fight would have been unbareable to be around, but Bakura didn't seemed touched by it at all. The fight continued for several moments before Duke bursted out into tears like the drama queen he was. Mariku turned from Duke and over to Bakura.

"What the hell did you do that for, you whore!" Mariku was all upset, and became even more so when Bakura didn't seem to be listening. "Do you have any idea what the hell you just did?," he shouted again.

But Bakura just looked at him and replied, "Not really, but it's your problem now," before leaving the house in a rather briskful mood.

ME: I felt that the story required more yaoiness...if that is even a word. Let me know what you guys think =^.^= And sorry for the constant use of the word "whore". XD


	10. Chapter 10

The bustling crouds of people made their way out of the large doors surrounded by flickering lights. Several movies had just let out and the massive amount of people made it almost impossible for the two boys to get through the halls. It was much busier than normal, even for a Saturday afternoon.

Not only did Marik not enjoy the movie, but he could barely remember the begining of it. Ryou was the same. But the difference there was that Ryou was so hyped up on sugar that the movie screen had been more-a-less a blurr by the end of it. The large amount of sugar had caused the young albino boy to jump rappidly through the crowds and basically bounce of the walls. He was back at the front entrance in no time, and was much ahead of Marik. He was over at the consetion stand when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ryou turned to see Bakura towering over him a little.

"Uhhh...hi," Ryou said reluctantly.

"Listen dude, I gotta tell you something." Bakura was very earger and was panting like crazy.

Ryou's face turned a little red. "Why does _everyone_ call me a dude? I am not a "dude", get it straight!"

"Ya, ya, ya," Bakura waved his hand around to motion the subject away."So listen, I was over at Duke's house and..."

Ryou looked at the other boy suspisciously. "_And_...?"

"I kissed him."

Ryou's face turned even more red. "You did what! Do you know how much shit you are going to be in when Mariku finds out?"

"He already knows."

"WHAT!" Ryou's eyes widened. "What the heck did you do then?"

"What do you think? I got the hell out of there!"

Marik came up to the two right then. He looked back and forth between the other two boys, already aware that something was going on. There was a long pause of silence, and everyone just stood around.

"..I'm..going to go to the bathroom then..," Marik said, aware that the two should have been left alone; besides, he would probably just try and get the information out of Ryou later.

-In the Bathroom-

Marik walked across the bathroom and over to one of the urinals. He undid his pants, but before anything else could occur, the window next to him slid open and a familier face popped in; Mariku.

"Woah! What the hell! Can't you see I'm kinda busy here?" Marik stepped back from the window.

"I have got to tell you something!," Mariku exclaimed.

"Really now? Well you just couldn't have picked any other time, now could you?" Marik said sarcasticly.

"Whatever, just lend me a hand getting through the window."

"Why didn't you just come through the front door?"

"Because I didn't Bakura to see me!"

But as Marik went to help the boy in, Mariku pushed his hand away. "You ain't touching me with those hands!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like you have given me a chance to wash 'em or anything!"

-Back At the Front of the Theatre-

"I don't get it," Ryou shook his head.

"What's there not to get?," Bakura asked. "I kissed him and ran, that's it!"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "No, no. I get _that_ part. I just don't quite understand why you had to go and do this! I mean, you know he's already taken. It simply doesn't matter if _you _like him."

Bakura was the one to shake his head this time. "No, that's not it."

"What do you mean?"

Bakura whispered to Ryou, "I don't even like him."


	11. Chapter 11

_If you have or have not noticed, I changed my username._

_Old: darkshadows93_

_New: Milk'sGoneBad007_

Chapter 11

Mariku peered down from the window at the other blonde boy; who for some reason still had his pants undone.

"Well? Are you gonna help me down or what?," Mariku persisted.

Marik rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the sinks, because apperently his hands weren't clean enough for the other boy to touch. As the water ran, it was obvious of how impatient Mariku was as he drummed his finger tips along the window sill. Marik walked back over and stood below the window, hands held high for the other boy to grab on. As Mariku struggled through the small window, a conversation started up.

"I don't understand it," Mariku said as he grabbed hold of Marik's hands. "Why is Bakura always after a different boy each day. It just doesn't make any sense why he would possibly go after Duke!"

Marik rolled his eyes, "And you know what I don't understand? Why you can climb _up_ a wall and through a window, but not _down!_"

Mariku turned a little red."You know how angsty I get when looking down from a high place!"

"_High _place? You call _this _a high place? It's five feet off the ground for crying out loud!" As Marik went to gester with his hands, he accidentaly released his grip from the other boy and Mariku came falling from the window with a _smack._

Mariku looked up from the ground at Marik,"I hate you. I really, _really_ hate you."

-Near the Front Door-

"You _what?_" Ryou stood with his hands on his hips infront of the older albino man.

Bakura looked at the floor. "Well, you see...it's complicated."

"Complicted!," Ryou yelled. "More like you just have no self respect and no concern for anyone elses' feelings that you so selfishly go out of your way to pick up guys that you don't even like, and shameless break their hearts by doing something so utterly stupid as to-"

Bakura cut him off, "I like_ you_."

Ryou's face went blank as you looked back up at the other boy. It was obvious how serious Bakura was being. He looked down at Ryou with soft eyes, and Ryou persisted not to look into them. There was no way Ryou would be pulled in by such a shameless, fithly, idiot.

Bakura grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him out of the theatre. "Come. Let me explain."

"What about Marik? We can't just leave him here!"

Bakura put one hand on over his own eyes. "Honestly Ryou, do you _ever_ use your head? He has been in there for twenty minutes. It's bloody obvious that there's no need to wait."

Bakura held the younger boy by the hand, and led him away from the city. They walked in silence until they crossed over a small bridge that led out of the rural area, and into a more suburban one. It seemed nicer than it had before to Ryou; he was no longer alone. They walked over to the small stream by the large cherry blossom tree, the one that Ryou used to play near when he was younger. Bakura sat down by the stream, and gestured for Ryou to do the same. But Ryou didn't move.

He sighed and looked away. "Bakura, I'm not going to let you pull me in any further until you tell me what the bloody hell has gone through your mind this time."

"As I have told you before," Bakura reached his hand up and stroked Ryou's soft fingers. "You."

_Alright, well the whole Bakura liking Ryou thing will be settled in the next chapter._

_Sorry for making you wait, but I will __maybe__ even have two chapters done for next week._

_No promises though =^.^=_

_And by the by, this chapter was longer before, but I came back to finish this chapter and accidentaly erased something. I have no idea what I erased though, so there is no way for me to type it back in._


End file.
